


a rehearsal about cigarettes, punk bands and the stars

by mono_club



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bisexuality, Cigarettes, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, ManxMan, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mono_club/pseuds/mono_club
Summary: onde a dualidade presente na agridoce mistura do preto e branco é posta à tona em uma curta história de amor





	a rehearsal about cigarettes, punk bands and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> fruto de uma simples brincadeira em sala de aula.

Ele suspirou uma, duas e por fim três vezes, até que toda a frustração presente em seu corpo se esvaísse por completo.  
Gabriel estava estressado e seu corpo tremia, ódio e insatisfação eram presentes neste momento.  
Então em uma cega tentativa para se acalmar, o garoto andou até o seu gramado e logo colocou um cigarro entre os lábios, precisava daquilo agora, precisava se distrair. Então não se demorou muito em aproximar o maço para as chamas e traga-lo impacientemente, ficou naquele estado por mais algumas horas até que todas as constelações por mais brilhantes que sejam, perdessem seu interesse, e adormeceu, ali mesmo em seu gramado, agora feliz e satisfeito.

Acordara com Bruce, seu gato praticamente sapateando sobre seu corpo agora despertado, praguejou baixinho sobre ter dormido fora de sua cama quentinha e não se demorou em colocar Bruce em seus braços e entrar em sua casa.

O céu ainda estava escuro, sinal de que o mesmo não dormira ali por muitas horas. Quando adentrou sua casa notou com tristeza o vazio da mesma, sua mãe havia viajado na semana anterior a trabalho, e embora estivesse feliz pela viagem da matriarca não se privava de se sentir solitário pela falta da mesma já que a amava demais.

Subiu as escadas até o andar de cima de sua casa com dificuldade, embriagado de sono o mesmo mal conseguia se manter em pé diante das dezenas de degraus a sua frente, quando chegará ao topo não se demorou em adentrar seu quarto, estava exausto e suas costas doíam como um inferno pelo mau jeito do qual dormira anteriormente.

Adormeceu por mais algumas horas em sua cama até que seu despertador tocara anunciando a chegada de mais um exaustivo dia de aula. Gabriel estava no segundo semestre de sua faculdade de direito, era de fato extremante cansativo cada dia de aula mas o mesmo amava com todo o seu ser o curso

Com rapidez o moreno logo retirou sua coberta quentinha de seu corpo e se pôs de pé, após passar alguns poucos minutos esticando seu corpo o garoto se direcionou ao banheiro da casa para realizar sua higiene matinal, ao voltar para seu quarto se deu conta de que faltavam apenas 20 minutos para as 7:00 e logo tratou de se vestir. Optou por uma calça jeans preta com rasgos no joelho e uma blusa igualmente preta de uma banda de rock que amava, e uma jaqueta escura de couro por cima, em seus pés os tão costumeiros vans negros se faziam presentes, passou as mãos pelos fios pretos afim de arruma-los, pegou sua mochila, celular e carteira e após comer uma maçã vermelhinha na cozinha o garoto saiu de casa rumo ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo.


End file.
